


Sailor Venus x Sailor Mercury

by AnyaCronos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Love, Magical Girls, Yuri, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Sailor Venus x Sailor Mercury

[](https://imgur.com/XzEyFQp)

#noshipwar


End file.
